Tails and Knuckles
by SilentAltair
Summary: Tails has finally had enough of not having his own game and teams with Knuckles to create the best game ever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its characters.

* * *

Tails was pissed. 

Yes that was the only emotion he felt as he walked down the hallway of the Sega Company.

Now I know what you are going to ask.

What would make a little fox so mad? One thing

**LACK OF GAMES**

Tails comes up to the secretary's desk leading into the office of Sonic Team and demanded to see the creator of Sonic the Hedgehog.

But unfortunately the desk was even bigger than he was, which left the secretary looking around wondering where the voice came from.

"Down here!"

The secretary looks down and finally notices the not even 3 foot fox.

"Oh Mr. Prower. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes! I want to see the head of Sonic Team right now about getting my own game!"

"But Mr. Prower if I recall, you've had at least three gam-

Tails cuts her off

"Oh Yeah! Three games about me flying, a music box, and an Island. WOW! What great games that nobody knows about."

"Mr. Prower the reason you've haven't had your own game in over ten years is because Sonic Team thinks that nobody will buy them."

"What!!!!!" Tails screamed in has child like/girl like voice.

"I am one of the most popular characters in the entire franchise! The only people more popular than me is Sonic and Shadow. Maybe Knuckles to. I could get Sonic and Knuckles being more popular than me, but way Shadow?"

"Well he is a badass. Plus he has the cutest white chest fur that you could just sleep on."

"Chest Fur!? I have hairy white chest fur too. I'm just not a jerk like he is. Hey you know what? I'll be a jerk from now on."

"Mr. Prower I know for a fact that you can't be a jerk."

Tails than slaps some papers out of the secretary's hand and watches as it falls to the floor.

"….Are you going to pick that up?"

A second passes before Tails drops to the floor and starts to pick up the fallen paper.

"Yeah sorry about that. I'll get right on it."

"Good once you're finished you can go inside."

* * *

Tails was sitting in a hard wooden chair in the office of sonic team, while one of the creators, Yuji Naka, was sitting in a nice plush office chair. 

"So Tails, your telling me that you finally want to step out of Sonic's shadow and have your own game."

"Yes, I want to show everyone what I'm truly made of."

"Sorry but that's not going to happen."

Tails was enraged. "WHAT! But why not!?"

"Because were to busy making that new Sonic RPG game and preparing him for Brawl to give you what you want."

Tails was stunned at hearing this information. "Huh!? Sonic in SSBB! How come I wasn't informed about this!"

Yuki gave him a bored look. "Because we know you would want to be in it."

Tails sat up knocking his chair over in the process.

"Your damn right about that! Why wasn't I invited!?"

"Because were cheap that way."

"You know what? Fine! If your not going to give me my own game than I'm going to go and do it myself!"

"Good luck with that."

"Shut your mouth!... Please. Darn it me being so cute and innocent in every Sonic game sucks even worse than when Eggman actually made a good invention that nearly destroyed me."

**FLASHBACK**

Tails was sitting at his desk in his own home. Instead of working on the X Tornado like he usually does, he was on the computer looking up some rather questionable material.

He stopped his searching when the picture of a familiar blue vixen popped up.

"Oh Krystal." He sighed

Yes people, he was looking up pictures of Krystal from Starfox.

"I don't care if your from Nintendo, I wish you were here right now."

Suddenly a picture of Eggman covered Krystal and every popup on his computer.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" Laughed Eggman.

"Lets see how long you can survive without porn Tails!"

Tails was stunned. This was one of the worst things to happen to a man who was still developing his hormones.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**END FLASHBACK**

After that horrible memory Tails had left the office to start his own game. Only to run into someone more delegated and screwed over by Sonic team than he was.

"DAMN THEM!!! I've been in this business for the last thirteen years and this is how that treat me!"

Yup Knuckles.

Being as left out of the main game as he was. Tails decided to team with Knuckles and create the best game ever.

"Sure why not. Being in a game that doesn't involve Sonic or Shadow would be neat." Said Knuckles.

"That's right Knuckles! Its our time to shine! So lets move out!"

"Can we stop by Rouge's place on the way. I'm been trying to score with her."

"Sigh… Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Character List

Tails and Knuckles walked through the busy streets of Station Square and were on there way to Tail's workshop.

Knuckles had apparently failed in his conquest in getting some action from Rouge.

How can you tell?

Well for one he was wearing an icepack were his tools should be. Than again you can't really see his tools.

You really don't want to know what happened.

Wait you do? Fine I warned you guys.

* * *

Knuckles was walking up to Rouge's house. He really didn't know why he had such a crush on her, but ever since Sonic Adventure 2, he felt a need to be close to her. 

No I mean really close.

He than proceeded to knock on the door of her house and waited a few minutes until Rouge in all her glory stood before him.

"…Err he.. Hello Rouge." He said nervously.

Rouge blinked.

"Knuckles? This is quite a surprise. Came to give me the Master Emerald in person?"

"No! I mean… I came to tell you that Tails and I are going to create are own game and were wandering if you would like to come with us and make this duo a threesome."

She immediately responded by giving him a kick between the legs.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! NO WAY!!!" Knuckles screamed.

She gave him another kick for good measure before slamming her door shut.

Tails, who witnessed the entire event, came up to Knuckles and said one thing.

"Damn you suck."

* * *

"Ok so how are we going to go about making our first game?" Asked Knuckles. 

Tails lifted his head up, brought his hand to his chin and proceeded to think.

"Well I guess we should first make a list of the people we want to be in our game. After that we can come up with a storyline, than make the game."

Knuckles nodded. "Sounds good."

"Well I think we should continue this tomorrow, I got err…errands to run." Said Tails with a pause and a nervous look on his face.

Knuckles however didn't notice. "Ok see you tomorrow morning."

Knuckles than left with his icepack to Angle Island, while Tails left for his workshop.

* * *

The crack of dawn. 

That's the time Knuckles arrived at Tail's workshop in the Mystic Ruins, ready to create the best game ever. Ready to prove to everyone that he was a badass and not some comic relief character.

Knuckles reached out and knocked on Tail's door. A few seconds pass by.

No answer.

Figuring that Tails was still asleep, he knocked on the door louder this time. He waited another few seconds.

Still no answer.

Knuckles knocked again, growing slightly frustrated.

"Hey, Tails! Get up! We got a game to make!" Knuckles shouted.

There was _still_ no answer.

"Come on, Tails, We got to do this now! Don't make me come in there!" Knuckles threatened, repeatedly banging on the door in hope that Tails would answer.

And there was _still _no answer.

"GAH!" Knuckles literally broke the door down with a punch of his fist and stormed into Tail's living room.

All of Tails home seemed pretty eerily dark except for the blue light that came from his TV. Knuckles didn't like what he saw on the screen.

"Furies Gone Wild?!" He gasped as he dove for the remote and shut off the television.

That's when he heard it. Heavy breathing. It was faint but he knew it was coming from upstairs. Quietly he made his way up the stairs and followed the gradually loudening breaths to Tails bathroom. Knuckles put his ear to the door hoping to figure out what was happening.

"Ooohhhh yeah… oooohhhhh yes… ooohhh no…" A familiar voice chanted on the other side of the door.

"Oh hell naw, he better not be doing that." Knuckles said before he got into an attack position.

Suddenly, Knuckles knocked the door down and caught Tails in his shame. In one hand a copy of Playfur magazine, in the other… that's best left for your imagination to decide.

"Tails… We are superposed to be working! Not masturbating to porn!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

"Sorry… But I'm a growing boy. Besides this is my house." Tails muttered, extremely embarrassed.

"Well whatever… Meet me downstairs."

* * *

"So who are we going to invite?" Asked Knuckles, sitting down at a table in the kitchen. 

"Well I made a list of people we could bring into our game." Tails said handing him the list.

The list is as follows.

Amy Rose

Cream the Rabbit

Wave the Swallow

Rouge the Bat

Omega

Silver the Hedgehog

Espio the Chameleon

Vector the Crocodile

Dr. Eggman

Knuckles looked up from the paper. "That's all?"

"Yeah we better thank up who to call, and we should get some new people to play non-important villain role to."

"Ok lets hold some tryouts and see who we get."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Tryouts

The tryouts had finally begun. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Espio, Victor, Wave, and Dr. Eggman all sat at a long table in the middle of Eggmans laboratory. He decided to let them use it to hoist their tryouts, as long he was the main villain for the their game. This was understandable, seeing as he hasn't been the main villain for the past several games.

"Hey! Where's that traitorous robot and big boobs."

Unfortunately Rouge has refused to be in their game and Omega… well, none really knows where he is it the moment.

"Whatever, the fewer anti-heroes there are in this game the more my reputation grows. Its time the eggheads out their got some loving."

"What eggheads? You're just lucky you are the only villain available at the moment." Stated Knuckles.

"Shut it you red mutt!"

"YOU CAN KISS MY GLOWING RED ASS!!"

"Your ass doesn't glow!"

"Well… if you turn off the lights it will!"

"Now guys, we came to interview new villains not fight amongst ourselves, save that for the game." Said Tails

"The shorty here is right, let's get this thing on the road so I can get my own fan base. Bring in the first victim!" Shouts Wave, getting a glare from Tails in the process.

* * *

"Ok, your name is?" asked Tails.

"The Insulter." Stated the 6 foot tall, brown furred bear.

"Your real name."

"My real names Charlie and it sucks."

"So your name is Charlie? That name sucks balls! Hahahaha!" Laughed Knuckles.

"Yo mama"

Knuckles immediately stopped laughing and stared at the bear in shock. "What you say about my mama punk!"

"Your mama so fat, she makes the sun look like a tic-tac."

"Well, your mama so fat, when she walked by your window, you thought it was a solar eclipse."

"Your mama so dumb she failed a survey."

"Your mama so dumb, she sits on the TV and watches the couch."

"Your mama so ugly, when she walks into a bank, they turn off the cameras."

"Your mama so ugly, when she looked out the window, she got arrested for mooning."

"Your mama so ugly when she wobbles down the street in September, folk says, Damn it, can't believe it's Halloween already."

"Your mama so ugly her Daddy takes her to work each day so he doesn't have to kiss her goodbye."

"Your mama so ugly they knew what time she was born because her face stopped the clock."

"Your mama so ugly when she walked into the Haunted House, she came back out with a Job Application."

"Your mama so old when I told her to act her age, she died."

"Ok that's enough you guys. I'll put you down for consideration." Said Tails.

"Your damn right you will!"

"What the hell! There's no way I'm going to allow that guy to be a villain!" Stated an angry Knuckles.

"Why not? He's funny, unlike most villains, and looks pretty strong to. He got my vote." Said Amy.

"I second that, seeing Knuckles suffer would be amusing." Eggman.

"Next!"

* * *

**WARNING WARNING**

**POSSIBLE NEW CHARACTER**

**NAME: Charlie the Bear**

**AGE: 21**

**GENDER: Male**

**FROM: Unknown**

**FAMILY: Father- Believed to be Smokey the Bear**

**SPEICES: Bear**

**TYPE: Power**

**RIVAL: Knuckles

* * *

**

Two foxes walk in as Charlie leaves. The first fox has gray fur, with white chest fur, (Like Tails) wears black shoes, white gloves, black sunglasses and surprisingly he wore black jacket, with the words 'Deuce' on the back of it. The other fox had a light shade of red fur and white chest fur, he wore the same clothes as the first one, except on the back of his jacket were the words 'Domino'.

They looked like a 1970's flashback.

"Yo man! I'm Deuce." Spoke the gray fox.

"And I'm Domino." Said the red fox.

"THEIR WEARING CLOTHES! HANG THE TRAITORS!" Knuckles shouted, pulling a rope seemingly out of nowhere.

"Now Knuckles, I think it would be cool to have a couple of guys that actually wore clothes for once. Plus haven't you noticed that I wear a jacket to?" Said Vector.

"Shut your mouth! Stupid Crocodile."

"Yeah shut it Croc!" Said Deuce.

"What! I was standing up for you!"

"We don't need the leader of some half-wit agency to help us! Now you better shut it before I Kong-fu your ass!"

"With these idiots here, nothing is ever going to get done." Muttered Silver.

"So what can you guys do?" Tails asked.

"Well I can fly using the jetpack that I carry around everywhere, throw Deuce at enemies, and drive a cool car. While I do this, Deuce can use his speed and Kong-fu fighting skills to down the enemy."

"Well you seem to have some original character designs, and it would be cool to have more foxes on the team, so you're in, we'll put you down on neutral grounds."

"Sweet." Deuce

"Cool." Domino

"No more Clothes!" Knuckles

"Destroy all foxes!" Vector

"I wonder if there are going to be any Sonic look-alikes." Amy

* * *

**WARNING WARNING**

**POSSIBLE NEW CHARACTER**

**NAME: Deuce**

**Age: 16**

**GENDER: Male**

**FROM: The other side of the tracks?**

**FAMILY: Brother-Domino**

**SPEICES: Fox**

**TYPE: Speed**

**RIVAL: Team Chaotix**

**NAME: Domino**

**AGE: 15**

**GENDER: Male**

**FROM: The other side of the tracks?**

**FAMILY: Brother-Deuce**

**SPEICES: Fox**

**TYPE: Fly**

**RIVAL: Team Chaotix

* * *

**

"Oh now you got to be kidding me."

"Yes! Gamers around the world will be in for quite a shock when they confront me… THE RING EATER!"

Indeed, the next possible villain was a yellow ring… with legs and a picture of a mouth on it. How the hell could this thing talk?

"Is this some short of joke?"

"I can see why you're all shocked, I am the ultimate nemeses of the sonic characters, they are weak without their rings you know."

"How the hell can you eat a ring when you, yourself, are a ring?!"

"Well… I…"

"Get out!"

* * *

The last person to enter after the 'ring eater' left entered. He appeared to be a humanoid snake, with light brown scales and darker brown spots, yellow eyes, and wearing a light gray trench coat.

"Ok your name is?"

"Alexander the Snake Mr. Tailsssssssss."

"Any special talents?"

"Asssssss much as I would like to answer, you seem to have a Swallow here."

"Is that a problem?" Asked Wave.

"No, it just ssssssseems you are a very healthy Swallow. So full and beautiful, do you made if a taste your flesh?"

"…Are you coming on to me, or are you trying to eat me?"

"Can't it be both?"

After hearing this, Wave slide a little closer to Silver, who would seem most likely to protect her if the creepy snake did something.

"Wow! After hearing that, I'm convinced you would be a great henchman for Eggman. Welcome aboard."

* * *

**WARNING WARNING**

**POSSIBLE NEW CHARACTER**

**NAME: Alexander the Snake**

**AGE: 19**

**GENDER: Male**

**FROM: Texas**

**FAMILY: Unknown**

**SPEICES: Snake**

**TYPE: Power**

**RIVAL: Sonic characters

* * *

**

"Well that was less amusing than the other ones." Said Eggman.

"Ok everyone, let's meet at Station Square tomorrow for the storyline." Tails.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Oh my god, Battlefront!

We now open up the scene to see that Wave was walking up to Tails house in the Mystic Ruins. He was supposed to meet the others in some unknown location, but didn't show up, so they forced Wave to go get him.

She reached out and knocked on Tails door.

_CRASH_

She heard a crash a few seconds after she knocked and briefly wondered what he was doing in there.

"Just a minute!" Tails called from the other side of the door.

A few more seconds passed by until he opened the door.

"Oh Wave! I'm surprised to see you here because just a moment ago a was jerk… I mean… I was fixing my gear board when you came." As to prove he wasn't lying, he pulled his board out from behind the door.

"…Whatever, look the others had me come get you because you're late. So if you don't mind shorty lets go."

"I'm not short… you haven't even seen it."

At this comment, her eyes widen and she looked at Tails in shock. "What did you just say?!"

"Come on Wave, I know that you check me out when you think I'm not looking. You probably haven't made any moves in romance with me yet because you think I'm just an eight year-old kid. Well let me tell you something that will shock you, I've been eight years old for fifteen years, so I really should be twenty-three."

At that last part he leaned in close to Wave, so that their bodies were nearly touching, for some reason he seemed to be taller.

"So… how about you rib that body of yours against my board."

For a few monuments, neither of them breathed.

Wave responded by giving him a kick between the legs.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! NO WAY!!!!!!!!!" Tails moaned, decreasing back to his normal size.

"You Pervert!"

* * *

Sometime after that… encounter, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Deuce, and Domino could be seen in the middle of a forest…. and for some reason there were hundreds of GUN soldiers and tanks. 

"Tails why are their so many soldiers here?" Amy asked.

"This is our new game, Tails and Knuckles Battlefront!"

Knuckles seemed thrilled to be going into a large gunfight. "That's right! You see Eggman and the others are on the other side of this forest in some ruins, with an army of six hundred robots. We and an army of six hundred soldiers have to go over and stop him, along the way we should take their command posts, so just incase we die or something we can spawn from there. The game ends when one side has been completely destroyed or all their command posts have been taken."

"And we will be using laser guns and lightsabers to fight with." Tails finished.

"…Guns and swords, why can't we fight like we usually do?" Silver asked.

"Because it's cool!"

"…Whatever, when are we going to start the game?"

"Well you see, Eggman agreed that we should start attacking at noon so…"

Tails was cutoff when three tanks suddenly appeared from behind a set of trees and started to fire at the GUN main base.

**BOOOOM!!!!!**

**BOOOOM!!!!!**

**BOOOOM!!!!!**

"Damn that cheating Eggman!"

GUN soldiers everywhere scattered and tried to defend themselves as Tails took command and ordered the heavy soldiers (Ones with rocket launchers, blaster pistols, and mines) to open fire on the tanks. The first two were quickly destroyed by the onslaught, but the last tank was able to fire one last round.

**BOOOOM!!!!!**

…And hit Knuckles. His body went flying threw the air for a few seconds before it hit the ground. His body laid there for a moment before it faded out of existence, than the words 'Unit 256 destroyed Knuckles' appeared where his body used to be.

"Oh my god, they killed Knuckles!" Deuce said.

"You bastards!" Domino finished.

Tails sent a fierce glare to the north were Eggmans base should be. "Ok now it's on. Deuce and Domino, you lead the main bulk of our forces and attack the center, most of the heavy fighting will appear there. Silver, you will lead a small unit of 20 snipers and flank the center forces, be careful of enemy snipers. Amy and I will lead a force to attack Eggman's base directly, any questions?"

"No!" They shouted.

"Good, now move out!"

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away at the ruins that was Eggmans base for this game, Alexander the Snake has just come back from his surprise attack mission. 

"Mr. Eggman, the attack hassssssss failed, we killed about a dozen of them before we were blown away. Luckily I was not in one of those tanks you sent, but now Tailsssssss has sent the entire GUN army to crush us, your ordersssssss?"

"Those fools Tails and Knuckles don't know what there getting themselves into fighting me! Kill them all!"

"Yes sir!"

"Somehow I get the feeling that where're all going to die." Said Wave.

* * *

With Deuce and Domino we see them moving with four hundred solders to the center of the area, so far their hasn't been any sign of the enemy. It wasn't long before they reached the command post, it was the color red meaning that the enemy has already taken it. 

"Ok guys, you get my back while I take the post." Deuce said as he walked up it.

But before he could even take two steps toward the command post, enemy robots suddenly started to appear out of thin air around it, and one of them was Charlie the Bear.

"Ok munchkins, I'm going to take this fight to your mama's house tonight!" He said as both sides opened fire on each other.

Charlie grabbed the nearest solider with his claws and hurled him at another, destroying them both. Than slashed at one with his claws, destroying him. Three decided to gang up on him only to meet the same fate as the first one. Two more soldiers opened fire on him, only the lasers did little to affect him, they were quickly destroyed by two swipes from his claws.

Deuce and Domino were awed and terrified at his show of power as every second that passed, more soldiers would die.

"Damn it we need to get our asses in gear, Domino you with me?"

"Right bro!"

Deuce pulled out twin pistols while Domino pulled out a grenade launcher and his jet pack. Four robots came for them, Deuce shot one down as the others opened fire on him, he rolled out of the way and filled another full of bullets, one robot pulled out a grenade and tossed it at Deuce, he jumped back as the blast when off sending debris flying everywhere. Deuce than jumped forward and shot three rounds into the robot, destroying it, Deuce than fired a few shots at the last robot only for a shield to pop up.

"Deuce get out of the way!" Domino cried.

Deuce did as Domino shot a grenade at the robot destroying not only the shield, but the robot to. Domino than turned to Charlie, who was several yards away and had his back turned to him.

"Hey Charlie!"

Charlie turned to see who called him.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Domino yelled as he got ready to fire at him.

Only to get hit by Espio who had been hiding in a tree for sometime.

"Espio finally speaks… and he says I'm going to kick your ass."

Victor also came down from hiding. "Ok you non-important characters, its time I teach you some respect."

Deuce winced as he looked at Charlie, Espio, and Victor. They were now overpowered and the chances of them winning were slim.

Domino perked up however. "Hey wait! I got an idea, Deuce you keep them occupied while I do something." He than proceeded to make his way to the rear of GUN lines.

"No Domino you traitor!" After finishing that line the deadly three made their way towards him.

"…I'm boned."

However fate seemed to be on his side as a grenade fell between the deadly three, the blast that followed sent all three of them flying. Espio was destroyed imminently, while Victor and Charlie were on their knees low on health. Knuckles came flying threw the air and punched Victor, the force sent him flying threw a tree and destroying him.

**Knuckles destroyed Espio**

**Knuckles destroyed Victor**

"Knuckles! But I thought you died!" Deuce said shocked.

"Yeah but I respawn after thirty seconds, so it's cool." Knuckles than turned to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, Yo mama so ugly, they gave her the middle name 'accident'."

"What! Well when your mama was born, the doctor smacked her parents."

"Yo mama so stupid, I told her drinks were on the house, so she went and got a ladder."

"Yo mama so stupid, she noticed a sign reading 'wet floor' …so she just did."

"Yo mama so stupid, she thought a quarterback was a refund."

"Yo mama so stupid, I found her peaking over a glass wall to see what was on the other side."

"Yo mama so fat, when she step on the Weight Scales it says...'to be continued'..."

"Yo mama so fat, she once went on a seafood diet...whenever she saw food she ate it."

"Yo mama so fat, when she farted she launched herself into orbit."

"Yo mama so fat, she lost a game at Hide&Seek only cos I spotted her...behind Mount Everest."

"Your mama so old, she left her purse on Noah's Ark."

"Your mama so old, she still owes Moses a dollar."

"Your mama so old, when she was at school...there was No history class!"

"Yo mama so old, when Moses parted the Red Sea, he found yo mama fishing on the other side!"

As they continued to 'battle' Knuckles didn't notice three robots ready to fire behind him.

"Knuckles watch out!" Deuce yelled.

But before the robots could open fire, a big tank came into the seen knocking some trees out of the way. It turned its cannon to the five of them and fired.

**BOOOOOM!!!!!!!**

**Domino destroyed unit 358**

**Domino destroyed unit 32**

**Domino destroyed unit 214**

**Domino destroyed Charlie**

**Domino destroyed Knuckles**

Domino came out of the tank. "Oh snap, I didn't know friendly fire was on!"

"Oh my god, we killed Knuckles!"

"Where're bastards!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Silver was looking down from a cliff at the center forces. 

"Wow… I can't believe that their actually doing a good job."

To be completely truthful, Silver only took this job to get a good fanbase, maybe than people will stop thinking that he is unoriginal. Than again, mostly everyone here did this for the same reason.

Silver didn't have time to think though, as a shot rang out and a solider standing right beside him was killed. He looked up to see not too far in the distance Alexander the Snake, with no less than thirty robots.

"Hello Mr. Sssssssssilver, time to die."

Alexander charged at Silver and threw a punch, but he dodged and went to kick Alexander, but Alex grabbed his leg and tossed him down to the ground. Two soldiers came to help their leader, but Alexander punched one to the ground and than kicked his head in, destroying him, the other grabbed him from behind but he was able to reverse it and snap the soldier's neck. Another soldier came at him gun raised, but Alex pulled out a rifle and shot him. After all this was done, Alexander turned back to Silver who was back up and weaponless.

"To bad you don't have your psi powersssssss here Silver, you might have been a challenge than, goodbye Mr. Sssssssilver."

But just as he raised his gun to shot him, Silver surprised Alex but throwing his palm out and pushing him to the ground several feet away, Silver didn't even touch him.

"I can't use psi here… but I can use the force!" Silver than force pulled Alexander to him and punched him to the ground.

"Now its time to say goodbye Mr. Snake." But before Silver could finish him, Alexander threw his palm out, Silver felt like he was being lifted into the air and someone was choking him.

"Everyone knowssssss that force pull and push are crappy moves, what were you thinking? Force choke and lighting are better." Alexander continued to choke him until his life was nearly depleted, but before his health could reach zero Knuckles came and lifted Alexander off the ground and threw him into a tree.

"Hey Silver you ok?"

"Yeah thanks."

Alexander lifted himself up and noticed that Silver's unit had nearly been destroyed. "Concentrate your attacksssssss on Silver and Knuckles, destroy them!" He hissed

The nine remaining robots charged them, Silver took on three using force push that put two on the ground and force pull on the other, pulling the robot to him and destroying it with a few punches, the other two came for Silver but dodged their punches and give them a few kicks destroying them. One more came from behind Silver gun raised, but he used the force to jump over the robot and destroy it.

As Silver turned his head to check on Knuckles he saw that he was already finished.

"Damn what took you so long." Knuckles laughed.

Silver rolled his eyes and turned his head to look at a certain spot.

"Hey where did.."

**BAM!!**

A shot was fired and Knuckles body soon fell to the ground.

**Alexander destroyed Knuckles**

Alexander who was now in the distance, laughed and ran off.

In the distance a voice could be heard.

"Oh my god, Alexander killed Knuckles!"

"You bastard!"

* * *

Meanwhile with Tails and Amy, their force has just arrived at the ruins. They ascended a lot of steps to get to the command post, only to find Eggman, Wave, Victor, Espio, Alexander, and Charlie waiting for them. 

"Hahahaha! Tails you are outnumbered, surrender!"

"Not for long!" Said Silver. He along with everyone else entered.

"This time I'm not going to die!" Cried an angry Knuckles.

But before both sides could charge at each other, a shot was fired that imminently destroyed Eggman.

**Boba Fett destroyed Eggman**

From the other side of the ruins came the entire star wars battlefront crew and no less than a thousand storm troopers.

"We hear you steal game, destroy you we must." Said Yoda

Things looked bad for them, even if they teamed up, it would be their 300 to their one thousand.

"Screw this, I only fight battlessssss I can win." Alexander than proceeded to run away.

"We shall fight."

Knuckles rounded on Tails as he said that. "What! Going against that many is stupid!"

"Stupid?" Tails repeated walking towards Knuckles as he backed away towards the edge of the ruins.

"Tails this is madness!"

"Madness?" Tails repeated, he than looked over his shoulder at Amy who was looking on with interest.

A moment passed.

Tails turned backed to Knuckles.

"This is Battlefront!!!!"

Tails than kicked Knuckles over the edge of the ruins.

**Tails destroyed Knuckles**

"Oh my god, we killed Knuckles!"

"We killed Knuckles?"

"Yup we killed Knuckles, where're bastards."

"Charge!!" Tails yelled as he turned around. Their entire army charged at the storm troopers only to get mowed down by their unstoppable firepower. One by one they all fail until Tails was the only one lift surrounded.

He lifted his head into the air and said one last thing. "Krystal… my queen… I failed."

He was soon shot from behind.

**Knuckles destroyed Tails**

"That's for killing me bitch!" He was soon shot by the storm troopers.

**Uni…err everyone destroyed Knuckles**

**Victory to Jedi**

It seems this game has failed for them.

**Tails killed 18 and died 1**

**Knuckles killed 29 and died 9**

**Amy killed 9 and died 2**

**Silver killed 19 and died 2**

**Espio killed 15 and died 1**

**Victor killed 17 and died 3**

**Wave killed 6 and died 1**

**Dr. Eggman killed 0 and died 1**

**Charlie killed 28 and died 3**

**Deuce killed 13 and died 2**

**Domino killed 17 and died 2**

**Alexander killed 32 and died 0**

* * *

**A/N- Sorry it took so long but I've been busy. Anyway what do think of my oc guys? should I keep them in?**


	5. Important

Hello everyone, I have been asked if there would be any more chapters for this story, well I am sorry to say there isn't.

I just really don't know where I'm going with this, I was going to do a Metal Gear Solid chapter, but it always came out so wrong. Eventually I started working on other projects.

But do not fear, I have got an idea.

**Tails and Knuckles the Sequel **

Yes, I maybe ending this but I am going to start something new, this time instead of making a game, they are both going to go on their own adventure.

On this journey they are going to get into some serious action and of course insanity. At one moment it can be funny and the next dark. If you are a fan of this story you might like this.

**How long will it be?**

Not sure, it might last fifteen chapters.

**What will happen to this story?**

I will keep it up, but if anyone wants to continue where I left off, ask me first.

**Who will appear in this story?**

Tails, Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, and Eggman to name a few. But their will be many more.

**Will your OC's be in.**

Deuce, Domino, and Charlie will not be in it.

Deuce and Domino are unoriginal, if you watched TV you would see why.

Charlie might make a small appearance but he doesn't advance the story in any way.

Alexander will be in because, I feel that he would be a good addition, plus he is original, come on people he's a Snake.

I hope all of you will be happy with it.

**Coming Soon**

_You will all witness the rise of Tails and Knuckles_

**Tails and Knuckles: Galactic Adventure**


End file.
